defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Zalissa Sparrowsong
Names and Titles Zalissa (Sparrow) Timmens (Zah-liss-ah). She has no middle name she's aware of. Her surname was originally Sparrow, but she changed it to Sparrowsong. But now, her surname is Timmens after getting married. Known as the signature easy-on-the-eyes female human in the Forlorn Cartel. "Sally" being her nick-name amongst the crooks. Physical Traits "Where did I get this shirt? Well, I was robbin' some guy an' 'e cried "Why don't you just take th' shirt off my back?!" So I did." ''-Zalissa Zalissa is distinguishable by a handfull of certain traits: one being her flocculant jet black hair that coils and waves in every direction, and as well as that her peculiar sense of style. She favours baggy clothing as she's most comfortable in it, and is often seen in some odd tatty attire that was no doubt made for a male. Additionally sporting an odd style of make up; thick, black, smokey eyeliner rims her eyes, emphasising the ice-blue colour they behold, a rather frightening feature particuarly when Zalissa is angry. Her long black hair parts in the middle, bangs that roughly frame her face. Her hair is rather healthy, it doesn't seem to be messy, despite its untamable aesthetics - as if it's naturally wild. She sports creamy blemishless skin apart from the odd freckle or two. She has very arched eyebrows, almost triangular which gives her a permenant mischievious appearance. Personality Traits ''"H-..Holy shit. Is she... always this crazy?" -Feydor to Quinian, whilst watching Zalissa destroy a pile of crates in a tantrum. Zalissa is worldly known among her peers for her irrational and beastly temper; usually seen having an "episode" as Quinian Keldur (Timmens) affectionately calls it, in which Zalissa takes a blind red-hot tantrum, and destroys any inanimate object within her reach, regardless of it being precious ornaments or sturdy crates (she even tore a wheel off a wagon once). Zalissa is crude, rude and offensive. Never one to hold back her tongue, if she has an opinion on something, she will voice it, loudly. Granting her a reputation as a hot headed l oud-mouth; however, when met with kindness, Zalissa will return it, and never forget. Upon joining the Cartel, a curious change overcame Zalissa's personality, her temper has always made her a violent person, although her time in the Union seems to have increased this tenfold - when first joining, gore and blood shed used to give Zalissa nervous indigestion. It has now became a sport. Partly to do with Quinian Keldur's influence, Zalissa has taken a turn which brands her a few notches beneath a psychopath. Having killed, herself, Zalissa likes to tease and inspire fear before murdering or attacking. "Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run run. Here comes Sally with her gun, gun, gun! Haa-haha!" - Zalissa singing to Clutzclog before murdering him.' Despite her antics, Zalissa seems to be somewhat slippery. Having never been caught for any serious crimes, and still at large. History and Background Born to a barmaid Arabella Sparrow, Zalissa was undoubtedly a child of rape. Her father was the infamous pirate captain, Robberts - or "Black Bert" Arabella brought Zalissa to Stormwind, straight to the orphanage after giving birth to her. There are speculations that she killed herself afterward, but remains missing. Zalissa learned of her heritage, and even ended up being taken hostage by her own father in Stormwind before he recognised her. He said her fiesty attitude reminded her of his ship "Blood Sparrow" and that she had "inherited" his spirit. Zalissa admired Robberts, unbeknown that he was her father. She fashioned herself the nickname "Sparrowsong" in light of his ship. He dissapeared before Zalissa uncovered her history - which sent her into a spiral of hysteria, vowing to kill her father at the simple age of twelve. However she was mildly side tracked by making friends, mainly Aesthetíc Quietus (Ath) and Shannel Starseeker (Shann), and also a job she aquired in the Old Town Syndicate as a barmaid. There she met Jayse and Analeigh Blackdawn who became faux foster parents to her, particuarly Analeigh, whom she now affectionately calls "Mum" or "Ma". When she became old enough, Zalissa ended up living with Shannel, in Dwarven District and became involved in a brief and turbulent relationship with Ath, which resulted in both of them constantly breaking up and getting back together. The three travelled to Northshire to rescue a woman from the Chapter, which resulted in all of them being beaten to a pulp, Ath the worst. He and Zalissa barely escaped death, and had one final throw out before things were ended for good. When Zalissa recovered, she left Stormwind. For two years Zalissa pursued Robberts at every pirate port, and bay across Azeroth and to no avail, however she did meet her aunt in Northrend. After almost drowning in the tidal wave that hit Booty Bay, Zalissa returned to Stormwind and became a member of the Forlorn Cartel after being recruited by Feydor Emelianenko. Shemade a handfull of new friends, and one in particular, Quinian Keldur. Zalissa and Quinian fell for each other shortly after, and he jump started Zalissa's career as a criminal. Which directly affected Zalissa's relationship with Shannel. Zalissa remains in a wild relationship with Quinian despite their signifficant age gap, now married with a child Vinian, who is ever growing. She has also recently discovered her half-sister Ahlexus Sparrow, whom is four years her senior. Family & Friends *Father: Robberts - ''Missing *Mother: Arabella Sparrow - Deceased *Aunt: Annie Bonny -'' Alive'' *''Sister: Ahlexus Sparrow - Alive *''Husband: ''Quinian Timmens - Alive *''Son: Vinian Timmens - Alive *Aesthetic Quietus *Shannel Starseeker * Feydor Emelianenko *Ray Hutch *Keald Miller *Avery Blackdawn *Ezlbag Bigsprocket Quinian Timmens One relationship to note would be the one with Quinian. Zalissa is highly subjective yet at the same time, utterly defiant to Quinian. She's the only person who can take him down a notch, yet at the same time he can control her easily. He's highly signifficant to the change in Zalissa's personality as of recent, as it is his influence that has slowly been turning her into a more malicious person. Zalissa is very much in love with Quinian, despite their signifficant age gap. The two constantly fight due to grating personalities, and often Zalissa will walk away from him, proclaiming and end - but it only takes a few kind words from Quinian to rope her right back again. Ahlexus Sparrow At first, Zalissa's relationship with her sister was rocky - the two first met through alpha-nonsense, fighting after insulting one another. They learned of their heritage as they're both more or less identical - and then after a discussion of the past it was confirmed they were sisters. Zalissa became quickly attatched to her elder sister, trusting her instantly and vowing to murder thugs that tortured her after a failed Cartel bust-up. Zalissa and 'Lex' are still partial to physically fighting over the most minor things, showing Lex shares Zalissa's volitile nature. In the end however, they always make up. Facts, Quotes & Trivia Things about Zalissa you may know: *She is in a turbulant relationship with Quinian Timmens *Zalissa is extremely volatile and has an awful temper. *She's trigger happy; and good at it. *She's the daughter of the infamous pirate Robberts Black *Her favourite food is macaroni. *Zalissa has a young child by Quin, named Vinian; nicknamed "Vinny" *Her nick-name among Cartel peers is 'Sally' but it seems to have stuck. *She is monstrously strong. Things about Zalissa you may not know: *It is rumored Zalissa was concieved through rape, which is unfortunately true. *She's rather good with throwing knifes, and has taken it up as a hobby. *She's a very good singer. *She burst her own eardrum after screaming so much during a tantrum. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Rogues